


The Moment Love Begins

by maraismarais



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraismarais/pseuds/maraismarais
Summary: A brief glimpse into that moment you realize it's more than just friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I own nothing.  


* * *

_The Moment Love Begins_

It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know it has begun. A thousand heralds proclaim it to the listening air, a thousand messengers betray it to the eye. Tone, act, attitude and look, the signals upon the countenance, the electric telegraph of touch - all these betray the yielding citadel before the word itself is uttered, which, like the key surrendered, opens every avenue and gate of entrance, and renders retreat impossible.

_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807-1882)_

You can hear a train in its whistle. When it's quiet and the long shrill sound shortens the distance to the tracks. Sometimes, it's a loud moaning, a lonely cry in the night. It's in the night when you hear it. Or in that still moment when you are caught unawares. You pause to get your bearings.

That's when you hear the train. You always stop. Cock your head to the side and see it. Feel it. Your eyes flutter close. Your breath comes in that rumbling click-clack of the wheels on the track. You imagine that train. Feel that sound. And then

 _whoosh_. The train whips by. The sound fades. You are at your destination. The place of departure your new arrival.

***

His voice trails at the look of sudden concentration on her face. Hoshi looks at him confused and then in deafening clarity, she smiles.

"I love that sound."

He shakes his head and shrugs. "What sound?"

"The sound of a train whistling in the night."

He stares at her. Concerned. Doubtful. "Are you saying you just heard a train?"

She laughs. "Maybe."

"Uh-huh."

Sure now, she shortens the distance. "Hmm. What about you?"

"Well, I didn't hear a train."

"Of course not. It's you I heard."

He senses her confidence. Knows that something's changed between them, but isn't quite sure what or why. "Hoshi, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that moment of clarity. When everything coalesces - the sound, the smell, the sight, the touch, the taste." She tilts her head and moves her hand to his chin. "Especially the taste."

Quiet now, he gazes at her and unconsciously licks his lips.

"Don't you love that sound?"

"Yes." He has no idea what she's talking about, but knows that at this moment, he'd agree to anything.

"I love you."

Their lips meet.

***

The engine hums at warp speed. You can't sleep without those steady vibrations thrilling through the ship. The forces propelling you through space. Transporting you to something new. Sometimes, to something dangerous. Surrounded by stars, the cold vacuum of space. You're heady from the sensations of movement and stillness. Balanced between safety and danger.

You pause. Brush your hand against the hull. Cocooned in this place, you feel the engine inside you. Your heart flutters to this new rhythm. Your breath shallows and the air around you cools. And then

 _quiet_. Dead stop. Your hand draws back. Your body stills. The air warms around you. But now you're here. Now you hum.

***

"I love you, too."


End file.
